Kris Daddy
by Hanny WYF-HZT
Summary: KrisTao fic! Incest! Daddy!Kris Son!Tao Hope u like it :D


**Disclaimer : KrisTao saling memiliki :3**

**Genre : Romance, Family and Humor**

**Rating : M for Mesumers(?)**

**Cast : Wu Yifan aka Kris and Huang Zi Tao**

**Pair ; KrisTao**

**Length : 1/?**

**Warning : Yaoi as Boys Love, SMUT, NC-18, Typho(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, Daddy!Kris and Son!Tao, ****Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : Cinta seorang ayah pada putra satu-satunya #GaJe**

**-XOXO-**

**Kris Daddy**

**Present by**

**Hanny WYF-HZT**

**Don't Like Yaoi or KrisTao, please leave!**

**-XOXO-**

Tao hanya bisa duduk dalam diam dengan kepala tertunduk di ruangan konseling sekolahnya. Tatapan tajam seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan setelan jas kantor mahal yang berada dihadapannya, dimana lelaki itu merupakan ayah kandungnya sendiri cukup membuatnya ketakutan. Sang ayah yang bernama Kris Wu itu memperhatikan keadaan putra satu-satunya tersebut dengan tatapan kesal dan marah. Bagaimana Kris tidak marah dan kesal saat ia mendengar kabar jika putranya yang baru berusia 12 tahun ini terlibat perkelahian dengan teman sekelasnya sendiri. Dan lihatlah keadaannya sekarang, sangat berantakan dengan luka memar di sudut bibirnya yang sedikit membiru.

"Wu Tao…" panggil Kris dengan nada dingin dan menusuk pada putranya. Tubuh Tao berjengit saat mendengar nada bicara ayahnya yang begitu dingin dan menusuk itu. Hal itu, membuat bocah itu semakin ketakutan, terlebih saat telapak tangan Kris yang besar itu kini tengah berada diatas kepalanya. "Kenapa kau berkelahi dengan temanmu sendiri, hm?" tanya Kris tegas sembari mengusap-usap pelan rambut putranya yang berwarna hitam lebat bak langit malam.

Tao malah diam membisu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dan membuang muka dari tatapan mengintimidasi ayahnya. Kris yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa membuang napas frustasi dan menarik kembali tangannya dari atas kepala Tao. Ia kemudian menatap sosok lain yang ada diruangan tersebut. Sosok lelaki yang sejak tadi sedang duduk memperhatikan dirinya dan Tao.

"Aku sendiri sudah menanyainya berkali-kali, akan tetapi Tao tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali Kris." ucap orang itu yang merupakan guru Konseling di sekolah Tao, sekaligus teman baik Kris. Tertulis di atas meja sebuah papan nama bertuliskan, Kim Joonmyeon. Dan apa yang dikatakan Joonmyeon barusan kembali membuat Kris membuang napasnya pelan.

"Yang kudengar dari anak-anak yang lain. Awalnya, Chanyeol hanya menjahili Baekhyun saja. Dan Baekhyun sendiri adalah sahabat baik Tao. Jadi mungkin. karena tidak terima dan tidak tahan melihat Baekhyun yang terus-menerus dijahili oleh Chanyeol. Tao menantang Chanyeol dan mereka berdua pun akhirnya berkelahi." jelas Joonmyeon yang entah kenapa malah membuat pria tinggi nan tampan bersurai pirang itu kembali mendelik tajam pada putranya.

"Sesuai peraturan sekolah, dengan berat hati Kris. Kami memberikan skorsing pada Tao dan Chanyeol selama seminggu," lanjut Joonmyeon. "Dan jangan berlaku kasar pada Tao karena masalah ini Kris." Joonmyeon berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan mendekat pada Tao dan mengusap lembut surai hitam bocah itu sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar dari ruangannya, memberikan ayah-anak itu ruang privasi untuk bicara. Ia harap Kris benar-benar tidak memperlakukan Tao dengan kasar didalam sana.

Tao masih enggan untuk mengangkat wajahnya atau pun menatap wajah tampan sang ayah. Ia duduk dengan rasa tegang dan takut, kedua tangannya mulai meremas kedua pahanya sendiri dikala Kris mulai berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Angkat sedikit wajahmu dan tatap _daddy_, Tao!" perintah Kris dengan nada ketegasan seorang ayah pada putranya.

Tubuh Tao menegang sempurna mendengar perintah mutlak dari ayahnya. Bocah berusia 12 tahun itu masih menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus tunduk dengan perintah ayahnya atau tetap diam saja, karena bagaimanapun Tao merasa ia tidak salah sama sekali. Ia hanya menolong sahabat baiknya Baekhyun dari kejahilan Chanyeol dan berujung dengan sebuah perkelahian antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Wu Tao!" panggil Kris dengan nada geraman marah saat melihat putranya hanya diam saja. Dan jujur saja, hal tersebut membuat darah Kris naik ke atas kepalanya, ia merasa kesal dan marah pada putranya tersebut.

Tubuh Tao bergetar karena takut saat mendengar geraman marah ayahnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Tak ingin mendapat masalah atau hukuman dari Kris, Tao perlahan mengangkat wajah manisnya itu dan menatap lurus sang ayah yang masih memberikan tatapan tajam pada dirinya.

"Anak nakal, beraninya kau berkelahi! Apa kau ingin menjadi jagoan hah?" bentak Kris marah dihadapan wajah putranya. Bentakan Kris sendiri membuat Tao semakin ketakutan. Bibir bocah berusia 12 tahun itu mulai bergetar dengan kedua matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca karena mendapat bentakan seperti itu dari ayahnya.

"Maaf… hiks _daddy_, maafkan Tao." Tao mulai terisak dan kemudian menangis. Ia berusaha mengusap beberapa bulir air matanya yang jatuh itu dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Namun percuma, karena air matanya terus keluar tak henti-henti.

Raut wajah Kris perlahan berubah melunak. Yang semula mengeras karena amarahnya yang besar pada Tao berubah melunak saat melihat putra semata wayangnya itu menangis. Kris paling tidak suka dan tidak tahan saat melihat putranya itu menangis dihadapannya. Ia akan merasa lemah jika hal seperti itu terjadi. Seperti saat sekarang ini. Dengan mudahnya, rasa marah dan kesalnya lenyap begitu saja.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Tao mengusap bulir-bulir bening yang berjatuhan itu dengan jari-jemarinya. "Sudahlah… jangan menangis Tao. Maafkan _daddy_ karena membentakmu barusan." ujarnya dengan nada lembut.

Tao yang mendengar nada lembut dari ayahnya kembali menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan menyesal. "Tidak _daddy_, Tao yang salah karena membuat _daddy_ marah. Maafkan Tao _daddy_."

Kris terdiam dan menatap lekat putranya yang mulai berhenti menangis namun masih terisak itu. Ia membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Kemari dan peluklah _daddymu_ Tao." pinta atau titah Kris.

Tao beringsut dari posisi duduknya dan dengan cepat memberikan pelukan hangat pada sang ayah. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh Kris dengan begitu nyaman. Kris sendiri melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar tubuh putranya, memeluk pinggang kecil Tao posesif.

"Bagaimana pun Tao, malam ini kau harus _daddy_ hukum, kau mengerti kan?" bisik Kris pelan disamping telinga putranya. Tao mengangguk paham dan semakin memeluk erat leher Kris.

"_Daddy~ I'm sorry and I love you_." Balas Tao berbisik dengan suara manis ditelinga Kris. Kris terkekeh pelan, ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lurus Tao. "_I love u too baby_." balasnya dengan senyum hangat. Sebelum akhirnya Kris menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Kedua tangan Kris menahan kedua lengan Tao disaat ia semakin menekan bibirnya dengan penuh kelembutan pada bibir Tao -mengingat sudut bibir Tao terluka-. Kris bisa melihat kedua mata Tao yang terpejam, ia terlihat pasrah saat Kris mulai menjilati sudut bibirnya yang terluka itu. Setelahnya, pria dewasa berumur 30 tahunan tersebut menggigit bibir bawah putranya, meminta izin masuk. Dan tanpa perlawanan sama sekali, Tao mempersilahkan lidah Kris memasuki mulutnya yang hangat.

"Ngghhh… mmhh…" Tao mengerang pelan saat lidah lembut nan panjang milik Kris mengeksploitasi apa yang ada didalam mulutnya. Bisa ia rasakan lidah sang ayah menyapu deretan gigi putihnya, bahkan mengajak lidahnya sendiri untuk bermain. Dimana lidah mereka saling mendorong dan membelit satu sama lain dengan begitu indahnya. Sudah jelas pihak pemenang atau dominan dalam permainan lidah ini adalah sang ayah, Kris.

Kedua tangan Kris mulai melepaskan kedua lengan Tao. Dan dengan cepat kedua lengan Tao melingkar dengan pasnya di leher Kris. Sementara kedua lengan Kris, yang satu tengah memeluk pinggang Tao dan satunya menekan leher Tao untuk memperdalam ciuman manis mereka berdua.

"Mmnngghhh… _ddaddyyy_…" Tao kembali mengerang pelan dengan kedua mata terpejam erat saat Kris menghisap mulutnya dan satu tangan Kris yang berada di punggung Tao mulai memberikan usapan ringan disana.

Kris kemudian melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat sosok putranya yang masih terlihat pasrah itu. Tao membuka mata dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali dengan begitu lucunya. Kris tersenyum hangat dan memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil pada bibir Tao yang membengkak dan memerah akibat ciuman mereka barusan.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu itu? Apakah terasa sakit?" tanya Kris sembari mengusap luka memar disudut bibir Tao dengan ibu jarinya. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya imut. "Ciuman _daddy_ barusan membuatnya tidak terasa sakit lagi. Thanks _daddy_." jawab Tao dengan nada riang. Ia kemudian memeluk leher sang ayah dengan sayang dan tertawa renyah disamping telinga kiri Kris.

Kris tersenyum simpul."Baguslah kalau begitu. Kita pulang sekarang Tao." ujarnya yang diangguki setuju oleh Tao.

.

.

.

Saat berada didalam mobil, Kris mengambil sebuah salep anti luka memar. Ia mengoleskan salep itu disekitar sudut bibir Tao yang terluka. Meski Tao sempat menolaknya dan mengatakan pada sang ayah ia baik-baik saja, Kris masih tetap kukuh untuk mengobati Tao. Takut-takut jika luka itu akan kembali terasa dan jelas putranya itu akan merasakan sakit nantinya. Dan Kris tidak menginginkan hal seperti itu terjadi pada putra tercintanya, Tao.

"_Daddy_, Tao tidak boleh masuk sekolah selama seminggu karena _skors_ dari Kim _soensaengnim_. Apa yang harus Tao lakukan selama seminggu itu?" tanya Tao pada Kris disaat ayahnya itu telah selesai mengolesi salep di sudut bibirnya.

Kris kembali menyimpan salep tersebut dan menatap sang putra dengan pandangan hangat. Ia mengusap surai lembut kehitaman milik putranya dengan sayang."Kau bisa tetap belajar dengan mengunjungi rumah _Grandmamu_ Tao. Kau bisa meminta bantuan _Grandma_ untuk mengajarimu pelajaran yang sedang kau pelajari di sekolah." ujarnya yang mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

Tao menggeleng lucu dan kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Grandma tidak pernah membiarkan Tao main _daddy_. Grandma selalu membuat Tao diam dirumah walau terkadang Grandma juga suka mengajak Tao jalan-jalan ke mall," keluh Tao dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada saat sang ayah hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar keluhannya.

"_Grandma_ sangat menyayangimu Tao. Dia tidak ingin melihat cucu kesayangannya kotor atau celaka karena bermain-main diluar rumah." balas Kris yang mulai mengeluarkan mobilnya dari parkiran SM _School_.

Tao masih cemberut. Ia menatap sang ayah dengan wajah memohon. "Bisakah Tao ikut bersama _daddy_ saja seminggu ini? Tao akan menjadi anak yang baik saat berada di kantor _daddy_. Please _daddy_~" pinta Tao dengan memasang wajah panda _eyesnya_.

"_Daddy_ tidak bisa Tao."

"Please _daddy_~"

"Tidak."

"Bbuing-bbuing~"

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut bersama _daddy_ ke kantor dan belajar disana."

Tao bersorak riang sedangkan Kris hanya bisa menghela napas frustasi. Ia selalu lemah saat sang anak mengeluarkan jurus bbuing-bbuing andalannya ketika ia meminta atau memohon sesuatu padanya.

Suasana cukup hening dalam beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya Tao kembali membuka suara. "_Da-daddy_… apakah malam ini _daddy_ akan benar-benar menghukum Tao?" tanyanya.

"Tentu _baby_. Kau harus menerima hukumanmu dari _daddy_ karena kau sudah menjadi anak nakal di sekolah dan membuat _daddy_ khawatir." jawab Kris. "Dan melakukan bbuing-bbuing pada _daddy_ pun akan sia-sia jika ini menyangkut hukumanmu." potong Kris saat Tao bersiap untuk melakukan bbuing-bbuing andalan padanya.

Tao kembali cemberut dan ia lebih memilih diam saja, namun Kris bisa melihat pipi sang anak memerah. Kris tersenyum tipis saat melihatnya. Ekspresi apapun yang Tao perlihatkan padanya, akan selalu membuat Kris terpukau dan terbuai. Tao terlihat begitu manis dan imut dimata Kris, ia juga indah bagaikan jelmaan malaikat yang begitu bercahaya. Tidak berubah sama sekali sejak pertama kali Kris benar-benar menatap sosok Tao.

Tao adalah putra kandungnya, itu memang benar. Ia terlahir tanpa rasa cinta darinya dan juga wanita yang melahirkan Tao. Tao terlahir ke dunia karena kesalahan masa lalu Kris yang kelam. Saat ia masih muda, ia terlibat pergaulan bebas bersama teman-temannya. Bergelut dengan klub malam, alkohol, wanita penggoda dan _sex_. Ia melakukan _sex_ aman (memakai kondom) dengan banyak wanita kala itu.

Namun suatu waktu, saat Kris mabuk berat, ia berhubungan _sex_ dengan wanita yang entah siapa namanya tanpa memakai pengaman. Dan sepertinya wanita itu tak menggugurkan Tao saat tahu dirinya mengandung anak Kris. Disaat melahirkan Tao, ibu kandung Tao meninggal dunia sesudahnya. Sebelum kematiannya, wanita itu membuat surat wasiat dan meminta bantuan pada sahabat perempuannya, agar ia mau menyerahkan Tao pada keluarga Kris dan memberikan surat wasiat itu kepadanya.

Suatu malam, sahabat dari wanita itu datang kerumah Kris, menyerahkan Tao beserta surat tersebut tepat dihadapan kedua orang tuanya. Isi surat itu sangat pendek. Hanya mengatakan bahwa anak tersebut adalah anaknya dan jika ia tidak percaya, maka ia bisa melakukan tes DNA pada Tao. Kris tidak langsung percaya, ia mencoba tes DNA dan hasil tes DNA ternyata memang benar menyatakan bahwa Tao adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

Meski begitu, Kris tetap menolak keberadaan Tao. Ia bisa dibilang ingin membuang Tao pada panti asuhan. Namun apa yang ingin Kris lakukan mendapat penolakan keras dari sang ibunda dan pukulan kemarahan dari sang ayah kepadanya. Ibu dan ayah Kris lah yang akhirnya mengurus Tao, karena bagaimana pun Tao adalah cucu mereka. Keduanya tidak tega memberikan sang cucu pada panti asuhan. Seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh Kris, putra mereka.

Bahkan setelah kejadian itu, sosok Kris tak berubah sama sekali. Ia masih terhanyut dalam dunia malamnya. Namun saat melakukan _sex_, Kris kini lebih berhati-hati. Ia tidak mempedulikan pesan dari sang ibu agar mau melihat perkembangan Tao tiap bulan. Kris tidak sudi sama sekali melihat anak yang tidak dia inginkan itu. Sehingga, selama setahun ia tak pernah bertatap nuka atau melihat langsung sosok putra kandungnya tersebut.

Kris mau mengunjungi Tao pun karena paksaan dari ayahnya yang tak bisa ia tolak. Yaitu, saat dimana Tao merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang pertama. Hanya kerabat dekat saja yang merayakan hari ulang tahun cucu pertama keluarga Wu itu. Dan saat Kris datang, keluarga Kris menyambutnya dengan hangat, namun Kris malah membalasnya dengan memasang wajah dingin dan enggan.

Itulah saat dimana Kris melihat sosok mungil Tao dalam dekapan ibunya. Ia terlihat begitu bersih, bercahaya tanpa noda, suci dan polos. Tao menatapnya dengan mengerjapkan kedua kelopak mata obsidian indahnya bekali-kali. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Tao kala itu, Kris tak tahu sama sekali. Kris sendiri tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Tao, putra kandungnya sendiri. Bahkan, disaat ibunya menurunkan Tao dan menunjukkan pada Kris bahwa Tao sudah bisa berjalan, Kris tidak sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok mungil nan menggemaskan tersebut.

Tao berjalan dengan sedikit kesusahan, ia berjalan sempoyongan, namun keseimbangannya tetap terjaga. Tao berjalan menuju kearah Kris dengan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan dua gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Saat Tao tepat berada didepan Kris, bayi itu memeluk kaki jenjangnya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mulai membuka suara pertama yang Kris dengar langsung dari mulut Tao.

"Dadada, dad dad dadada _dad-daddyyy_…"

Tanpa komando dari otaknya, air mata Kris mulai turun. Ia merasakan hatinya terasa sesak entah karena apa. Yang ia lakukan sesudahnya hanya berjongkok dan dengan penuh kasih sayang memeluk putranya itu sembari terisak pelan.

"Maafkan _daddy_, Tao." dan hanya itulah yang bisa diucapkan oleh Kris pada bayi kecilnya yang tak mengerti apapun yang ia katakan kala itu.

"Tao." panggil Kris yang memecah keheningan didalam mobil. Mobil mereka berhenti di perempatan jalan yang tengah menampilkan lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah.

"Ya, _daddy_." jawab Tao dengan menatap langsung sang ayah. Kris mencodongkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao, mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka berdua, sebelum akhirnya Kris menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang manis.

"_Daddy love u so much baby_." gumam Kris yang mendapat senyum manis dari Tao. Tao kali ini yang memberikan ciuman pada Kris yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh sang ayah. "_I love u too daddy_."

.

.

.

**Malamnya**

"Mmmhhh~ _daddy, daddy_ aahhh…" Tao mengerang pelan, ia terlentang di atas kasur berukuran _King Size_ milik ayahnya. Dengan kondisi tubuh tak berbalut sehelai benang pun dan kedua tangan yang terikat erat oleh dasi milik ayahnya. Kedua tangan Tao yang berada diatas kepalanya itu sendiri tengah dicengkram erat oleh satu tangan sang ayah. Dimana satu tangan ayahnya yang lain sedang mengocok kejantanan mungil milik Tao dengan tempo pelan. Tubuh atasnya sendiri kini menjadi santapan mulut dan lidah hangat nan basah milik sang ayah, Kris.

Mulut dan lidah Kris bergerilya di tubuh bagian atas Tao yang kurus namun terkesan sexy dan indah dimata Kris. Ia sudah memberikan banyak _kissmark_ di dada putra tercintanya itu. Entah berapa jumlahnya, Kris pun tidak tahu dengan pasti. Ia sebisa mungkin tak memberikan _kissmark_ dibagian leher Tao, karena itu akan membuat Kris dalam masalah besar jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya.

Dan kini, mulutnya sedang sibuk menghisapi tonjolan pink kecil di dada kanan Tao. Lidah Kris sendiri tengah menjilati nipple Tao didalam mulutnya hingga basah oleh saliva miliknya sendiri. "Hnnggg! _Daddy_~ aahh… hhaahh…" tubuh Tao menggeliat-geliat nikmat tak terkendali saat Kris menghisapi dan menjilati nipple sebelah kirinya sekarang. Kris memberikan rangsangan penuh pada kedua nipple Tao secara bergantian.

"Aahh! Ahh! Ngaahh… Ahhh! _Daddy_~" Tao sontak mengerang nikmat saat tempo kocokan Kris pada kejantanannya semakin lama semakin cepat. Kedua mata Tao refleks terpejam erat saat perutnya terasa melilit dan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Ngghhhh… _da-daddy_ hyyaahhhh~"

Dan dalam beberapa detik setelahnya, Tao memuntahkan lahar putihnya itu, mengotori tangan kanan Kris sepenuhnya. Alhasil, sang ayah menghentikan kocokannya pada kejantanan putranya. Ia menarik tangan kanannya dan menjilati cairan Tao di tangan kanannya tersebut hingga tak bersisa sedikit pun.

"Mmm… manis sekali Tao." ucapnya dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil pada putranya yang kini terbaring pasrah tak berdaya setelah mencapai klimaks pertamanya tadi.

Dada Tao naik turun dengan cepat, keringat hampir membanjiri seluruh tubuh telanjangnya. Wajahnya merona merah dan bibir kucingnya pun masih terlihat merah membengkak setelah sebelumnya Kris mencium bibir Tao dengan penuh nafsu. Mulutnya masih terbuka dan tertutup karena berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Luka memar disudut bibirnya yang berwarna kebiruan sebelum-sebelumnya itu pun mulai sedikit pudar.

Dengan tatapan sendu dan kedua mata yang setengah terpejam, Tao melihat sang ayah kini berada diatas tubuhnya, satu tangan Kris ia simpan di samping tubuh Tao untuk menahan berat tubuhnya agar tak menindih langsung tubuh sang putra satu-satunya itu. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajah tampannya dengan wajah Tao. Kembali mulut sang ayah meraup bibir kucing Tao, menciumnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang kali ini, hingga membuat Tao terbuai dan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati setiap detik ciuman yang Kris berikan padanya.

Mereka mulai berciuman dengan begitu panas setelahnya, dengan lidah dan mulut Kris yang mendominasi bibir Tao. Tao sendiri hanya bisa melenguh nikmat merasakan lidah sang ayah kembali bermain-main dengan nakal didalam mulutnya. Saliva yang entah milik siapa mulai merembes disela-sela sudut bibir bocah manis yang berada dibawah tubuh besar ayahnya tersebut.

Satu tangan Kris yang semula mencengkran erat kedua tangan Tao mulai ia lepas dan ia simpan ditengkuk leher Tao. Dan kedua tangan Tao yang sudah terbebas, ia simpan dileher Kris untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Nngghhh~ hhmmhh~" Tao mulai meronta-ronta kecil. Ia mulai kehabisan napas karena ciumannya. Mengerti akan hal itu, Kris melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Sebuah benang saliva yang panjang tertampang jelas saat Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tao.

Tao mulai mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya lagi dengan dada yang naik turun. Kris menyeringai kecil dan mulai memberikan rangsangan di dada Tao. Ia memberikan beberapa kecupan disana, membuat Tao kembali melenguh nikmat dan kejantanannya yang semula lemas kini telah kembali menegang sempurna.

Mulut Kris menjelajahi tubuh bagian atas Tao. Mulai dari lehernya, dada, ketiaknya yang masih tanpa bulu, perut, pinggang dan berakhir di selangkangan Tao. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Kris pun melahap kejantanan Tao. "Ahh! _Da-daddy_ aahh… hhaa… nngghh!" Tao mengerang kenikmatan dengan nyaringnya. Kedua pergelangan tangannya masih terikat, namun hal itu tak menghentikan Tao untuk mencengkram erat rambut pirang sang ayah dibawah sana. Sebagai pegangan akan kenikmatan yang ia terima dibawah sana.

Kris menghisap kuat-kuat kejantanan mungil Tao didalam mulutnya yang hangat. Ia juga memberikan gigitan kecil dan jilatan pada batang kejantanan Tao didalam sana. Sontak, erangan dan desahan kenikmatan Tao semakin menjadi-jadi sebelum akhirnya Tao kembali memuncratkan cairan putihnya, kali ini didalam mulut Kris. Dan Kris sendiri menelan semua cairan Tao tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun. Kris bahkan tak sungkan untuk menjilati sisa cairan Tao disekitar kejantanan putranya itu saat ia melepaskan milik Tao dari dalam mulutnya.

"Apa kau menikmati hukuman dari _daddy_, Tao?" Tao mengangguk pelan dan menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan sayu ditengah tarikan napasnya yang terengah-engah setelah mencapai klimaks yang kedua. "_Daddy_, bisakah _daddy_ melepaskan ikatan ini? Tao ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada _daddy_." pinta Tao sembari menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya yang masih terikat itu dihadapan Kris. Kris sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Tao, ia tersenyum tipis dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sekitar wajah manis Tao.

"_Of course, my baby boy_." bisik Kris dengan suara sexy baritone miliknya. Ia kemudian menyeringai kecil dan melepaskan ikatan dasi yang melingkar di pergelangan kedua tangan Tao tersebut menggunakan mulut, lebih tepatnya adalah giginya. Wajah Tao bersemu merah melihat kelakuan sang ayah.

Setelah Kris selesai melepaskan ikatan dasi tersebut. Tao menyuruh Kris untuk duduk bersila dan lelaki tampan bersurai pirang itu pun dengan patuh menuruti kemauan Tao. Ia duduk bersila diatas kasurnya. Tak berapa lama, Tao mendudukkan tubuhnya dipangkuan sang ayah, menghadap Kris tentunya. Dan hal itu, cukup membuat Kris kembali terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sebab, ini pertama kalinya Tao bertingkah aktif saat ia menerima 'hukuman' darinya.

"Apa yang mau kau tunjukkan pada _daddy_, Tao?" tanya Kris dengan nada lembut. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar pinggang ramping milik putranya.

Tao tersenyum kecil pada Kris. "_Daddy_, kau selalu membuat Tao senang dan bahagia. _Daddy_ juga tidak pernah membuat Tao sedih. Dan hukuman yang _daddy_ berikan pada Tao tidak semenakutkan hukuman yang teman-teman Tao dapat dari _daddy_ mereka." Tao mulai melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kris.

"Itu karena _daddy_ sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu Tao." Kris mengecup bibir Tao singkat. "Dan kau tidak mengatakan hukuman macam apa yang sebenarnya kau terima pada teman-temanmu itu kan?" Kris mulai merasa was-was.

Tao tertawa renyah. "Tidak _daddy_. _Daddy_ bilang jika teman Tao menanyakan hal semacam itu. _Daddy_ menyuruh Tao untuk mengatakan pada mereka semua, termasuk _grandma_ dan _grandpa_, kalo _daddy_ memberi hukuman pada Tao dengan memotong uang jajan hehehe," Tao kali ini yang mengecup bibir Kris. "Tao juga sangat menyayangi dan mencintai _daddy_." lanjutnya dengan memasang wajah manis nan imutnya pada Kris.

Kali ini, tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Kris. "_Good boy_." ucapnya.

Tao mulai menarik leher sang ayah, membuatnya Kris kaget. Dan lebih kaget lagi, saat Tao menghujani wajah tampan Kris dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Sesuatu yang selalu Kris lakukan pada putranya tersebut. Dan aksi Tao kali ini cukup membuat Kris bersemangat. Tao mulai membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Kris, dimana mulut mungil putranya mulai bermain-main di leher Kris. Bisa Tao rasakan jika sesuatu yang tertindih olehnya - bokongnya - mengeras dan membesar.

"_Baby_, apa yang mau kau lakukan pada _daddy_?" tanya Kris dengan nada sok khawatir dan perhatian, padahal dalam hatinya ia begitu bahagia melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan Tao padanya.

Tao menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kris dengan wajah polos. "Tao ingin membuat _daddy_ merasa nikmat seperti yang sering _daddy_ lakukan pada Tao. Apa _daddy_ tidak suka?" Tao memasang wajah cemberut pada Kris sesudahnya.

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Tidak _baby_, _daddy_ amat sangat menyukainya. Lanjutkan saja apa yang sedang kau lakukan barusan." ujarnya.

Tao tersenyum senang dan bersiap melakukan kegiatannya lagi sebelum akhirnya nada ringtone dari ponsel ayahnya berdering. Tao sontak saja menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sang ayah yang mengusap wajah tampannya frustasi, merasa kesal karena kegiatan intimnya dengan Tao terganggu.

Dengan masih memeluk tubuh telanjang Tao dalam dekapannya. Kris berusaha meraih ponselnya yang ia simpan di atas nakas disamping tempat tidur. Kris terkejut setengah mati saat melihat layar ponsel yang menampilkan ID sang penelpon.

_Mom_

**'Shit!'** batin Kris.

Dengan cepat, Kris menerima panggilan tersebut.

"H-hallo _mom_. Ada apa?"

"Kris, bagaimana keadaan Taozi? _Mom_ dengar dia terlibat perkelahian di sekolah dari Joonmyeon. Apa keadaan_ my sweet_ panda baik-baik saja? _Mom_ sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke apartemenmu."

**'Holy shit!' **batin Kris lagi, terkejut setengah mati mendengar ucapan sang ibu.

"_Daddy_! Apa itu _grandma_?" Tao tersenyum cerah disaat ia bisa mendengar suara neneknya di telepon Kris.

"_Grandma_! _Grandma_ Taozi baik-baik saja. _Daddy_ merawat Taozi dengan baik _Grandma_~" Tao berkata riang sembari melompat-lompat dalam dekapan Kris. Membuat pantat sang bocah menekan-nekan selangkangan Kris, dengan kata lain menekan-nekan kejantanan ayahnya yang sudah ereksi sedari tadi.

"Ngghh! Tao hentikan, jangan melompat-lompat seperti itu." gumam Kris pelan hampir berbisik dan Tao mengangguk patuh.

"Taozi, tunggulah _grandma_. _Grandma_ 15 menit lagi akan sampai disana. _I love u my sweatheart_~ dan tunggu _Grandma _dengan manis disana yah."

**Bep**

**'This Is Dangerous!'** batin Kris panik.

**TBC  
**

**Lagi-lagi author gaje ini bikin ff, padahal ff lain belum pada kelar -"**

**Spesial buat KTHS yang lagi butuh ff KT rated M :D**

**Yang sudah baca fic ini, aq ucapin banyak terima kasih :***

**Berkenan untuk memfav dan mereview fic ini?**


End file.
